kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
This Day Aria
"This Day Aria" is the Song Mission sung in Equestria in Wizards of Mickeys II. The song is the only minigame played during the second visit to Equestria if Mickey wants to help Princess Cadance to get to the wedding in time to tell everypony the truth. To beat the Song Mission, you must fill up Mickey's "Drive Gauge" to at least 100% so that he can fly with Cadance and could smash the boulders.. If Mickey's drive gauge isn't full enough, it'll be too late However, Mickey has a chance to retry this minigame. This song is available by accessed by talking to Princess Cadance. After the song, Mickey smash through the boulders and he, Twilight Sparkle, and Cadance continued to the Canterlot. Singers *Princess Cadance *Mickey Mouse *Queen Chrysalis Lyrics :Chrysalis ::This day is going to be perfect ::The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small ::Everypony will gather 'round ::See I look lovely in my gown ::What they don't know is that I have fooled them all! :Cadance ::This day was going to be perfect ::The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small :Mouse ::Right. :Cadance ::But instead of having cake ::With all my friends to celebrate ::My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all :Chrysalis ::I could care less about the dress ::I won't partake in any cake! ::Vows, well I'll be lying when I say ::That through any kind of weather ::I'll want us to be together ::The truth is I don't care for him at all! ::No I do not love the groom ::In my heart there is no room ::But I still want him to be all mine! :Cadance ::Must escape before it's too late ::Find a way to save the day ::Hope, I'll be lying if I say ::I don't fear that I may lose him ::To one who wants to use him ::Not care for, love and cherish him each day ::For I oh-so love the groom ::All my thoughts he does consume ::Oh Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon! :Chrysalis ::Finally the moment has arrived ::For me to be one lucky bride! :Cadance ::Oh, the wedding we won't make ::He'll end up marrying a fake ::Shining Armor will be... :Chrysalis: Mine, all mine. chuckle Video Origin This Day Aria, or Cadence Aria, is a song that is featured in the episode A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. It is sung by both Princess Cadance and Changeling Queen Chrysalis. Later in the episode, Queen Chrysalis sings a reprise of the song, when she thinks she has won. The song seems to bear much resemblance to songs from the Disney Renaissance period, notably Hellfire from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Savages from Pocahontas. It also resembles a brief reprise of The Little Mermaid's Poor Unfortunate Souls where the villain sings to the mirror while in disguise before her marriage to a hypnotized man. Trivia *Mickey's "past experience" with musicals is a reference to Atlantica in Wizards of Mickeys. The minigame here is very similar to Atlantica's Song Missions from that game, although it is the only song of its type. *The song has English and Japanese versions. The English version is performed in the English and all European releases of the game (games in the series from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days onwards have had English audio for European language releases); however, the subtitles displayed are the lyrics from that language's dub of Cadance Aria rather then a direct translation of the English lyrics being sung. *During the song, Mickey imagines Pegasus carrying him.